


Unnatural Desires

by Lazy_Martian



Category: Jackaby - William Ritter
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Corset, F/M, Face-Sitting, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Mistress, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Martian/pseuds/Lazy_Martian
Summary: Abigail decides that for her second experience with Charlie, she wants to plan something special and unique; something he won’t forget. A little advice from a friend opens new worlds for Abigail and her Beau.





	

I sighed and paced around the third floor of 826 Augur Lane, lost in thought. My lover and fiancée Charlie Barker was visiting from his home in Gadston, and I wanted his time here to be extraordinary. Just one month ago we had first experienced one another intimately, and shortly after Charlie had proposed to me. I was so excited to see him again, as each day alone felt like an eternity; however, such a momentous occasion deserved something…special, more so than what we had done before. Yet as unexperienced as I was, I could think of nothing that would make Charlie’s visit more than memorable. Just then, an ethereal voice broke my chain of thought: “Whatever is the matter, Abigail?” I turned and saw the slender, opaque figure of Jenny Cavanaugh, 826 Augur Lane’s resident spirit. “Oh, nothing,” I replied, blushing. I didn’t want to burden her with my personal life. Jenny put one hand on her hip and said, “Now, Abigail, don’t be like that. I can tell when you’re upset or worried, and right now, your feelings are more obvious than ever,” she floated up beside me. “I only want to help.” I walked across the mossy floor to a loveseat and sat down heavily. I couldn’t escape Jenny now, so I might as well take her up on her offer. “Well, you see, Charlie’s visiting tomorrow and—” I began, but Jenny cut me off, saying: “Oh, I heard! A holiday with the fiancée would make me nervous. Do you have anything special planned?” I turned away sheepishly and said, “That’s just the thing! See, we already…indulged in one another about a month ago.” Jenny nodded thoughtfully. “That was wonderful, but now I feel like we should try something different…” I trailed off a bit, then continued, “…But before Charlie, I was a virgin! And I haven’t any idea what to do.” Unconsciously, my eyes had begun to water, and now little teary rivulets were running down my cheeks. “Oh, you poor thing, how strained you must be!” Jenny replied while trying to brush the tears away; however, being a ghost, her hand simply went through my face. I sniffed and wiped my cheeks myself while Jenny put one hand to her chin and thought for a moment, humming to herself with concentration. Suddenly she exclaimed, “I know! You see, when one happens to be a ghost, one witnesses many interesting things through the walls of one’s haunt.” She smiled at me devilishly. “On one occasion, many years ago, the then master of the house payed a lady of the night to keep him company, and he had some very specific requests of her. What I saw was shocking, but primarily because the man seemed to be enjoying her ministrations! I’ll tell you everything, and then we will work to get all the supplies you are going to need.” Curious and a bit confused, I listened while Jenny told her tale in hushed tones…

“…And in the morning, he bid her goodbye and went about his day as if nothing had ever happened!” With that, Jenny concluded her most scandalous of stories, while I simply sat blushing furiously. When my voice finally came back to me, I stammered “And you really think if I do…that, Charlie will like it? I don’t want to disappoint him.” Jenny beamed and replied, “Of course! You did want to make it unforgettable, did you not?” I thought for a moment. She was right; it would be hard to forget something like that. I was still nervous, but I had made up my mind: “Yes,” I told her, “Let’s do it.” With that, Jenny flew to her chest of old possessions and beckoned me over. She opened it up and rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a dusty black riding crop and a black satin sash, probably from an old formal dress. For the crop, a short leather strap had been bent in a loop and then nailed to a smooth wooden handle. “Here,” Jenny said, holding it towards me. “I kept my crop to remind of the days I spent riding across the wild Irish heather, but I don’t have much use for it anymore. I think you’ll find it helpful.” I gingerly took the tools from her hands and blew the dust off. The crop was still in very good condition, and not too large or conspicuous. Motioning to the sash, Jenny said, “And I don’t know where the dress this went with is anyway.” The sash was about a meter long, and a little faded, but still felt silky to the touch. “Thank you,” I replied, “Are you sure I can use these for…?” Jenny smiled and nodded, then said, “Next, we need to make sure you have the right attire for the job. You do have a corset, correct?” “Well, yes, but it was a gift from my mother. And it’s quite dowdy looking,” I replied. “Oh, that will never do,” Jenny said, shaking her head. “You’ll need to buy one in red.” “Red?” I exclaimed, “But I don’t want to look like—like a whore.” “You won’t Abigail, because you’re already engaged to Charlie. You have made a choice and a commitment, something a whore never has to do,” Jenny told me calmly, “Besides, I think red looks so powerful and commanding; don’t you?” Her words were reassuring, and I calmed down; “Is there anything else I will be needing?” I asked her. “Yes, you should also buy some black pantalets and some gloves,” Jenny told me. “While you are out, I’ll look around here for some strong black ribbon and my old pair of lace-up boots…I know they’re around here somewhere…” She was already searching before I had reached the staircase. I giggled at her excitement to help with my transformation. Then I grabbed my purse with the week’s earnings and set out to the ladies’ fitting shop.

When I returned with the items Jenny requested, I had to sneak past Jackaby quietly so as not to disturb him from his work. He was scribbling something erratically across some papers; while he didn’t directly ask me any questions, by the time I got to the stairs I had a feeling he knew that I was there, but had seen me tip-toeing and chosen not to investigate—a real act of self-control on his part. I made it up to the second floor and finally stopped holding my breath; in her bedroom was Jenny with her boots and a spool of black ribbon, smiling eagerly. “Alright, now that the shopping’s done, there is one last thing you haven’t got yet,” she told me. I was confused; there was something I needed, but couldn’t buy? I looked at her quizzically. “A change of attitude!” Jenny exclaimed, “Abigail, all you are around Charlie is shy and submissive. If you want him to take this seriously, you will have to make him respect you. And that takes a lot more than a fancy outfit.” “Well, where do we start?” I asked. “First,” Jenny replied, “You can practice your directedness on me. Then, you will use this dress dummy,” she pointed to the corner, where I noticed the disembodied torso for the first time, “for the more physical elements.” I swallowed nervously; this might be more than I was ready for. As if reading my thoughts, Jenny drifted closer and said, “Abigail, I know you can do this. It may seem strange or complicated, but I guarantee this is a gift you are ready to receive.” So I steeled my nerves and met her steady gaze, saying, “Teach me.” 

We began with simple voice and eye contact exercises. I couldn’t believe all the detail Jenny remembered from her illicit encounter! She showed me how important it was to stand with good posture; taught me that eye contact was validation, and how to use it as a reward or punishment; and told me that a quiet voice can be just as commanding and intimidating as a loud one. I struggled at first; being Jenny’s friend, it was difficult to punish or chastise her. I always wanted to speak softly, but she corrected me. She demonstrated more powerful stances, and I was a little uncomfortable standing any way but with my hands folded in front. I may be smart and curious, but I was still raised like a lady. However, over time, I became accustomed with the entire process; finally, I felt confident enough to take on my new role. “You learn quickly, Abigail; I am impressed,” Jenny said happily. “But this next part is not so easy. You must learn how to touch someone, be they your servant or your lover.” She glided over to the dress dummy, and asked if I could move it to the center of the room. “Now,” she started, “Some touches can be used as a reward for good behavior. They are gentle and affectionate, like this.” She moved her palm across the shoulder of the dummy, down the chest, and across the top of its thigh. “You can also always kiss to show affection, but they should be light; too passionate, and the other person has the chance to gain control,” she instructed carefully. “There are other ways to use your mouth, too; blowing and soft biting can be a way to tease someone gently.” My mouth dropped open slightly; I couldn’t believe people actually enjoyed these indecent acts. “However, people do not always deserve rewards. Then, you must punish them; the most common way seems to be hitting,” Jenny said; “Now, to practice, I want you to try hitting the dummy on its chest, back, and rear, first with your open palm, then with the crop.” I slowly stepped up to the dummy, then, unsteadily, popped my hand against the right side of its chest. “No, no darling. You must put both energy and control into your movements, otherwise you’ll just come across as silly,” Jenny said. “O-Okay,” I replied, getting my courage back. This time, when I hit the dummy it was powerful and vigorous; it felt good. I felt…important. It was hard to explain. So we repeated the exercise across the doll’s body; Jenny showed me where it was appropriate and safe to land my blows, and how to keep from being too harsh with the crop. She even had me slap it against my own wrist to make this evident. After that, I didn’t see how it was possible to find any of this enjoyable, but Jenny relieved me of my worries: “I promise you that Charlie will like this, and I know you will enjoy it. It gives you something different to try, and things will be even better if he doesn’t expect it. Now, I have one last piece of advice for you, but it is your choice whether or not you take it.” Then, Jenny leaned in and carefully whispered in my ear something I never thought could be true…

In two days’ time, the afternoon when Charlie was set to arrive was here. Our room was clean and ready for the night. I dressed myself in a simple but elegant skirt and blouse, which hid my more racy garments underneath. When his carriage pulled up, I ran out to meet him; we embraced, we kissed, we caught up. His work as an officer was going well in Gadston, and things were usually quiet, which was a nice change of pace. I told him about my recent cases with Jackaby, one of which involved faeries stealing rolls from the bakery, and replacing them with illusory versions that turned to mud and lichen when the customers bit into them. The story made Charlie laugh, a sound that I loved to hear. Jenny made us a delicious dinner with pork roast and baked vegetables, and we lit candles to eat by. Jackaby was a little awkward as usual, but his conversation skills had definitely improved since Charlie’s last visit. He even gave us a bottle of wine to congratulate us. However, Charlie surprised me by pulling a small box out of his pocket, saying it was a gift for me; I opened it and found a delicate gold band on which sat a single small ruby. He revealed that he’d finally been able to afford this as a modest engagement ring, and said, “To my people, rubies are a symbol of a powerful bond, as the blood moon is when we are at the peak of our vitality. I hope wearing this ring on your finger will help you feel closer to me while I am still gone.” I cannot think of a time when I felt happier. I savored every moment, because I knew it would all change that night. 

After dinner, wine, and lots of talking by candlelight, I suggested we retire to our room, and Charlie agreed. We quietly snuck up to the second floor so as not to wake anyone else, slipped into my small room, and locked the door behind us. I had butterflies in my stomach, half from anxiety, and half from excitement. “I’m so happy you’re here, Charlie,” I said, smiling and looking him in the eyes. He’d unbuttoned the first few buttons from his collar to relax. He bent down and kissed my forehead, and smiling, asked, “Why? Do you have something special planned?” then sat down on the bed. “Actually, I do,” I replied. “Oh?” Charlie asked, looking at me with interest, “Do go on.” I took a deep breath and steadied my hands; I had to be confident, commanding! “Think of what Jenny would say,” I thought to myself. “First, close your eyes,” I told Charlie, and he did so. I stripped off my blouse and skirt, but kept my boots on. “Now, you can open them.” When he saw me, Charlie gave a soft whistle. “You really know what I like, don’t you?” he asked impishly. I didn’t smile or give in to his playful attitude, only saying, “Tell me I look great.” He was a little taken aback by my bluntness, but obliged: “You look great, Abigail.” Next, I untied the black sash from around my waist and walked over to Charlie and said, “I am going to blindfold you.” “Wait, Abigail,” he replied, “You show me how good you look and then take my sight away? That is not fair.” “Don’t worry,” I answered, “You can have your pleasure without seeing me. I’ll make sure of it.” 

He smiled cheekily and said, “Alright, if you are sure…” and consented to letting me tie the sash; I looped it around twice to make doubly sure he couldn’t see past it. Then I began to unbutton his shirt; when it was open and untucked, I ran my hands over his toned and hairy chest. I slid the shirt down his arms and set it aside, then kissed each visible scar. Charlie sighed in contentment. I then brought both my hands to his shoulders and gently pushed him down onto the bed, and he chuckled quietly under his breath once he realized that I was beginning to unfasten his trousers. I pulled them off and set them by his shirt; and, after unfastening the front of my pantalets, I found myself on the bed as well, straddling Charlie’s chest but facing away from him. I bent over and traced his member lightly through his pants, running my fingers over his length. I pushed his pants down to his knees, not surprised to find him already erect. “Mmm, Abigail, I can smell you from here…delectable,” said Charlie while taking in a deep breath. “Oh, you can?” I asked seductively. “If you can find me, you can have a taste.” It was not much of a challenge to Charlie with his keen sense of smell, but he cheated anyway, reaching up to my thighs and pulling me close to his face so that I was practically sitting.  
Even though he’d done it before, several times, I still gasped when I felt his warm tongue drag slowly across my nethers. His breath was hot and fast on my thighs, and I shuddered in pleasure as he buried his face between my legs. I couldn’t let him take control of me; to even out the odds, I bent over and began to suck and lick his length. I felt him moan into me and smiled. It was a contest now; who would fall first? I knew Charlie’s weaknesses, but he was very good as his job…I thought I might lose until I felt him lift me a few inches above his face, saying, “Oh, Abigail, you are so good at that!” He groaned as I bobbed up and down over his shaft. Just as he pulled me back to his mouth, I pushed myself to take all of him into my throat; holding him there, I snuck a length of the black ribbon out from my cleavage and tied it tightly around the base of his prick. I released him and came up for air. Charlie spoke again: “Uh- Abigail, what is that, hah, ribbon for?” “Charlie, tonight is going to be a little different. I have a few rules to set and if you want this ribbon off any time before tomorrow, you should listen closely and follow them to the best of your ability,” I replied. “H—” Charlie began, but I promptly sat on him and cut off his protest. “First, you will only address me as Mistress Abigail, when I permit you to address me at all. Secondly, my orgasms come before your own, and there will be more than one. Thirdly, you are not permitted to touch yourself in any way. Do you understand?” I let him breathe. “Haaah…yes, A—Mistress Abigail,” Charlie replied, his voice shaking a bit. “Good. Now, the fun may begin.” 

“While I prepare, I am going to sit on your face and you will continue to pleasure me until I am finished,” I told him, matter-of-factly. “Yes, Mistress,” he replied; though I was dominating, I still wanted to be fair, so I let him take a deep breath before I lowered myself back down. I hummed in delight as he began to lick and probe my depths again. I took his hands off my thighs and used more black ribbon to bind them together at the wrist; while I had them, I sucked a few of his fingers into my mouth. His chest rose and fell quickly underneath me, another sign of his arousal. I reached behind me and pulled the crop from my right boot, where it had been tucked, hidden, until it was needed. I ran the leather strap slowly up his leg and asked, “Do you feel that? What do you think it is?” “Is…is it leather, mistress?” Charlie answered. “Yes, and enjoy these gentle caresses while they last…because later, it may bite,” I replied, and after a moment, asked, “…Did anyone say you could stop?” I felt his head shake “no” slightly underneath me, and he began to use his mouth on me once again. “Mm, yes, ~ah~ just like that,” I whispered as I continued to brush the strap of the crop over his chest and thighs. I dragged it up one muscular arm and down the other; “Ha—mm, oh God, Charlie! Don’t—ahh—stop!” I was so consumed with pleasure I could hardly move; shaking, I gripped his forearms to support myself. “Oh, yes—just a little more, mm…ah—AH! Yes!” I cried aloud as the orgasm came crashing over me. I shifted forward slightly to let Charlie breathe again, and I heard him, panting, ask: “Did I do a good job, Mistress?” “Mm, yes, very good,” I replied while swinging one leg over his torso so I was facing him. I took his hands and brought them behind his head until they were bent at the elbows, wrists touching the back of his neck. Then I moved to sit on his stomach and leaned forward so I could gently bite the skin over his collar bone. Putting my hands on his shoulders, I nibbled up the side of his neck and jaw until I reached his ear. I bit around the edges and then whispered to him, “Now you’re going to turn over…And we’ll see where things go next.”

I moved my body off of Charlie’s and stepped to the side of the bed. He rocked back and forth until he gained enough momentum to flip himself over, and I instructed, “Get on your knees.” He did so, and I noticed he was now so hard his cock was practically pressed against his stomach. I reached underneath him and lightly stroked it with the crop. “Uhh—oh, Mistress…please,” Charlie groaned quietly. “I am the one in charge here,” I told Charlie commandingly, “And I say…how about we balance pleasure—with a little pain.” I raked my nails down his back forcefully and he shuddered. I took my open palm and slapped it against the back of his right thigh, and he whimpered. I did it again; “Ah!” he cried out, and to soothe him, I blew gently on the red spot forming on his leg. “Are you ready for more?” I asked coyly. “Yes, Mistress,” I heard Charlie say, though it was muffled as his head was buried in the pillow. With one hand, I reached between his legs and massaged his testicles; with the other, I took the crop and swiftly brought it against his buttocks. It landed with a satisfying “Snap!” against his skin, which quickly began to form welts. It was strange; at first, I was so afraid of hurting my beloved Charlie that I hadn’t even been sure of my capability to follow through with Jenny’s suggestion. Yet now, holding the crop above Charlie’s whimpering form, I felt new power surge through me. I wanted this; the hot, red skin; the crack of the riding crop; the absolute power over the pleasure of my partner. It was exhilarating. I continued lashing the crop over his most sensitive spots: buttocks, thighs, and lower back. With the other hand I pleasured him, teasing him by pushing him to the edge while denying him the satisfaction of finish. He mewled and gasped into the feather pillow, muffling his cries. 

Suddenly, he turned his head to the side and begged, “Oh God! P-Please, Mistress—ah!—no more! I c-can’t take it!” The skin from Charlie’s lower back down was bright pink, and in some places forming welts. He was panting heavily and struggling to catch his breath. His member was red and swollen, the tip shiny with fluids. Though I had been having fun toying with him, I decided he had endured enough punishment for one evening; it was time to bring this act to a close. I thought back to what Jenny had whispered to me once her lesson was finished; at the time, I had been repulsed. But now, after everything I had done, the task did not seem quite so daunting. And if it made Charlie feel good, I was willing to go to the ends of the earth. I took my right pointer finger and brought it into my mouth, coating it in saliva to ensure that it was slick and wet. I pushed between his buttocks and began to circle his rear entrance. “Abi—Mistress, what are you doing—oh. Oh!” Charlie began to ask, but his response quickly changed as I slowly pushed the digit inside him. With my left hand, I reached underneath him and began to stroke up and down his shaft. After I’d probed inside him for a moment, preparing and loosening him, I pulled back, and began to insert my middle finger as well. “Ahh, damn—” I heard Charlie say under his breath. I began to move around, searching for the sweet spot that Jenny told me about. Then, I felt a small bump glide beneath my fingertips and Charlie cried out, moaning, “Oh God! Oh—ahh, ah.” I smiled to myself and continued to stimulate him gently. 

In between his loud moans, Charlie managed to plea for release: “Please, M-Mistress, ah! This is t-tOoorture!” “Say that you are a dog and don’t deserve me,” I replied, beginning to stroke him even faster, “Say it!” At this point, Charlie could barely speak, but I kept pushing him anyway: “Say that you’re a dog. You belong to me and you don’t deserve it! Say it or the ribbon’s not coming off!” “Ah!” exclaimed Charlie. His hands were balled into tight fists despite being bound behind his neck. I could tell that this was becoming simply unbearable for him, but I didn’t let up. Finally, he broke: “Oh, oohh—Yes Mistress, I am a dog! I am your dog, I am a bitch and I belong to you! Ah~ Oh God! I don’t deserve this, and I am yours and yours alone! Ah-haa!” After his confession, I stopped stroking his tool for a brief moment and tugged at the edge of the tightly tied ribbon, releasing the knot holding him back. I massaged my fingers inside of him more powerfully than ever and resumed touching him, saying aloud, “Yes, my pet, now you are free. Go on, let it all out.” “Oh—Oh God! Ugh, hng-HA, oo-AAH!” Charlie could barely even form human words as he came forcefully all over the bed covers. With my hand on his prick, I could feel it pulse through him in short, potent jets, and his passage contracted again and again around my fingers. After he finished, he sat panting and silent, trying to catch his breath in the wake of such an intense experience. I pulled my hands away from him and untied his bindings, finally letting him move and see after what must have felt akin to ages in the darkness. His arms fell to his sides, and yet he still did not move, so I began to rub his back and speak softly to him as comfort: “Mm, Charlie, you were so good to play along. Yes, now as a reward for such good behavior, now you get to have me.” This seemed to help him recover, as he rolled over lazily and looked at me with glazed eyes, but they quickly cleared after he blinked a few times. 

I was beginning to unbutton my corset as Charlie slid off the bed and turned to stand over me, hands on his hips. As I unfastened the final clasp, I said, “But only when you are ready darling. I know that must have taken quite a bit out of you…” but trailed off as my gaze rose to meet his, only to find that he was already fully erect. It seemed impossible after such a short period of time, so I stared at him in confusion while he grinned back mischievously. “I bet you did not count on there being a blood moon tonight, did you, darling?” he said, putting a snarky emphasis on the same term of affection I had just used on him. Almost snarling, Charlie told me: “Tonight, I am at the peak of my vitality, and now—it is my turn to play!” With that, he leapt forward, forcing me down onto the damp surface. His mouth went immediately to my neck, where he suckled and bit with a ferocity that bordered painful and pleasurable. At the same time, he eagerly pushed two fingers inside of me and began to pump them in and out with haste. His other hand lay on my breast, which he fondled roughly. “Ah, aaH~” I moaned loudly. I had been so controlling the whole night, by this point I couldn’t help but submit to his power. My chest was heaving with desire; now, all I wanted was for him to overtake me. Charlie brought his lips close to my ear and whispered, “Tonight, I am going to fuck you harder than I ever have before,” putting extra emphasis on the obscenity to make me blush, which I already was. “Mm, Charlie—you are being so, ah, naughty!” I replied. He pulled his fingers out of me and used both hands to turn me over, so I was bent over the bed at my waist. Keeping one hand on my rear, he forced himself into me roughly and started thrusting with vigor. I balled the sheets in my fists, and the overwhelming pleasure of the moment prevented me from closing my mouth so that I released one long, continuous moan: “Aah—ha, ooh…Mmm, Ohh, Ahh-AH Charlie!” My eyes were watering, and I was biting my lip so hard that it bled. “Oh, Abigail, how do you stay so tight for me?” Charlie asked breathily. I couldn’t answer; I was shaking and panting like some kind of animal. I was enchanted by his spell; my body was under his total control. Suddenly, I felt something press into my other opening, and one of Charlie’s digits entered there as well. “This is a little revenge,” he said, and I could tell by his tone that he was smiling from ear to ear. There was so much stimulation that with my orgasm, I almost went numb; my vision flashed white and, for a moment, all I felt was extreme heat. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. As I returned, I felt my core wracked with intense spasms, and Charlie’s hand wrapped around my throat. I gasped for breath, but somehow, the lack of oxygen simply intensified everything. He was penetrating my deepest depths with animalistic force, and I was powerless to stop him. However, he was speeding up: a telltale sign that his finish was near as well. His grip around my neck tightened and loosened with his breaths, which at this point were deep and rapid. “Hnn—Abigail, I’m getting close!” Charlie said with a growl. “Yes, oh Charlie, don’t stop—Ah, o-Oh, Yes!” I cried out. “Mmm, Gah—Hng, Damn it!” was the last thing I heard him say before he buried himself deep within me and ejaculated forcefully. For a moment, we sat, still connected, and bathed in the glow of our passion.

My whole body was hot and stinging. I was so tired I couldn’t move a muscle, but luckily, I had Charlie. He carefully lifted me and laid me on the bed, then collapsed beside me. Both of us took a minute to catch our breath, but then I looked over at Charlie to find him staring deep into my eyes. He was smiling and dripping with sweat—but then, so was I. “Abigail,” he said softly. “Yes?” I replied, slightly scared of what his take on the experience might be. “How…did you know exactly what I wanted?” he said. I was slightly taken aback; that was not the answer I was expecting in the slightest. “What?” I asked in confusion. “Well, in my culture,” Charlie explained, “It is often the female Canei that are the most dominant, occupying the position of Alpha in the majority of packs. They express their power by biting and engaging in mock fights with the lesser males, and often delegate them to the lowliest of tasks. Except, of course, during mating season.” He said, grinning. “Tonight was an exquisite reminder of my homeland.” It was a pleasant surprise that I had made him so genuinely happy. “I cannot wait to marry you, Abigail Rook…” mumbled Charlie before he dozed off, snoring loudly. I yawned, realizing I was more tired than I thought, and soon my lids began to droop as well. However, before I succumbed to the exhaustion, I could have sworn I saw Jenny stick her face through the wall, and wink—directly at me.  
***  
Epilogue  
I was awoken from my slumber by loud, rapid knocks upon our door. Charlie was still deeply asleep at my side. “Abigail…all you alright? It’s already past noon, and I haven’t seen you down stairs yet,” came Jackaby’s weary voice from outside. I chastised myself for probably keeping him up all night. “Just a minute,” I replied hoarsely. I tried to sit up, and winced at how sore I was—in all the right places. I laid back down with a sigh and said, “We’ll…we’ll be fine. Just give us some time…  
…And maybe a little ice?”  
FIN


End file.
